marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Drew (Earth-239)
Jessica Drew, later known as Spider-Woman, is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s youngest special agent and somewhat of a foster daughter to Colonel Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. History Early Years Jessica Drew was born to her parents Johnathan Drew and Miriam Drew, sometime in 1993. Prior to her birth, Jessica's father was a scientist that inadvertenly worked for the Neo-Nazi terrorist organization known as HYDRA, although he was manipulated into believing that he was simply working on weapons for the British government. In a partnership with fellow scientist Herbert Wyndham, began their work on a serum capable of controlled genetic alteration, similar to that of the Super Soldier Serum used to create Captain America. Wyndham would discover a massive dump of uranium to help foward their research, which allowed them almost unlimited resources. When Jessica was born, Johnathan realized that his daughter was affected by the radiation of the uranium he himself was exposed to. Jonathan was forced to inject Jessica with a prototype spider-serum he and his team were working on as a variation of the super soldier serum remake. Jessica was saved, but eventually after more investigation and unaswered questions to what his work was being contributed towards, Johnathan realized that he was working for HYDRA and decided to escape with his family. To make sure that the secret of HYDRA's return wouldn't be spread, Baron Von Stucker ordered the Winter Soldier out of cryosleep to hunt down and kill Johnathan and Miriam. After Winter Soldier disposed of Jessica's parents, he took the infant back to a heavily secure HYDRA base to be expierimented on. Until she was at age 6, Jessica became a lab rat for HYDRA scientists and engineers, as the spider-serum she was injected with proved to be a huge success, and made her into a very important specimen for HYRDA. That was, until the base was seeded out and raided by a covert-ops S.H.I.E.L.D. team personally led by Nick Fury himself in 1999. Fury found the young Jessica, and decided to take her in under his wing. Recruit of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jessica would be trained to master her new powers and raised in secrecy by S.H.I.E.L.D. Jessica was never allowed to go into a normal school, due to the fact she was a former HYRDA prisoner and that she had powerful abilities that she was still trying to master. So, she worked hard at it, wanting to become one of the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in her field, despite her age. Every so often, she would be allowed into the outside world to explore, and see different parts of the planet, from the Arctic to the hottest regions of the Savage Land. She was also one of the few "agents" to be personally tested and trained under Nick Fury. When she was 14, Jessica started to control the flow of her powers easily, although she still wanted a shot at a normal life. Teenage Spy In 2010, Jessica finally got that chance. When Peter Parker started to pick up as Spider-Man, Fury classified him as a possible illegal genetic mutation, and could be a possible threat if it were to ever happen, considering past events with Spider-Man. So, Jessica was sent in undercover as a student at Midtown High to keep an eye on Peter Parker, gaining his trust and affinity. Screaming Mimi and a "Normal Life" Hollywood Return of Venom Secret Invasion Powers and Abilities Jessica's powers emerge from the genetic experiments that were used on her as a child, along with her father's spider-serum. * '''Venom Blasts: '''Jessica can emit a unusually large amount of bio-electricity, which she has mastered to channel through her hands in controlled blasts that she calls "venom blasts". They can vary in the intensity, and mostly affect a person's immune system. Jessica uses this ability as a stun, but she has said that she could kill someone if she increases the charge enough. * '''Pheromone Suggestion: '''Jessica's pheromones can create certain moods and feelings for others, such as fear, love, attraction and repulsion. This is one power that Jessica has had the most difficult time mastering, as more often than not it happens randomly when she is under stress, or other times for unexplained reasons. * '''Skilled Agent: '''Jessica is a very well trained fighter, instructed under S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury in both armed and unarmed combat. She is also well trained in espionage and covert operations. Paraphernalia Personality Nick Fury's Notes Now I wouldn't be so schmaltzy as to say Jessica is like a daughter, but I can say I'm proud of her. Considering the crap she was exposed to when she was young, it's impressive to see how she's perservered over these last few years. I'm glad to see this latest "assignment" can at least give her a chance at a normal life, but she's still got potential for being one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents. Guess time will tell. Quotes Other Notes Category:Earth-239 Category:Heroes Category:Unfinished